food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Mystery Side Story/2-2
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Pretzel was already getting accustomed to the dizzy feeling that accompanied the visions. He opened his eyes to see the same dungeon, but he no longer had control of his body. He could feel something tight around his ankles, and the clinking sound of metal on metal left him uneasy. |- | |(Is this...the memory of some kind of a victim?) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |His painfully trembling fingertips were scribbling some words on a wrinkled medical report. ''My life that remains, for which others have sacrificed their lives, will only be full of sin. I am tired...Goodbye Kari. I love y--'' But before he could finish the last word, the letter was snatched away. As his gaze lifted in alarm, Black Pudding's playful smile came into view. Retreating in a panic, his field of vision swept over to a mirror in the dim dungeon. In the mirror was the form of a haggard woman lying on a small hospital bed. Her shackled feet were trembling with fear. |- | |My dear Lady. If I hadn't come, would you really have abandoned us? Abandoned Master Attendant? He really hopes that you'll continue living. |- | |Give it back! Give it back to me!! Let me go...Look at me, I can't go on like this...There's no reason to keep me alive...Just let me die... |- | |Easy now, my Lady. In Master Attendant's eyes, you'll always be the most beautiful. |- | |Kari? If he knew the truth...If he knew, he would blame himself! I know it...He's such a kind person... |- | |My Lady, Master Attendant will never find out about this. I promise. He will never learn that all his efforts, all those people he used for his experiments, it was all just smoke and mirrors. |- | |You--!! My illness...You did this to me! That injection you gave me that day! What was in it?! |- | |Oh, my Lady, so you know about that? How could I have known that girl's blood would carry such a strange virus? She seemed so healthy! But don't worry. Isn't Master Attendant trying his best to save you? Although...the illness doesn't seem curable in the current conditions, bu that doesn't mean there's no hope at all, right? |- | |Don't lie to me! You did this to me! And it was you who hurt Kari, too! You! |- | |Alright, my Lady. Don't waste your energy yelling at me. This isn't the warm and tender Lady that Master Attendant would want. Ah, and as for that thing you have hidden under the pillow, I'll have to take it away. I wouldn't want for you to have a chance to hurt yourself or Master Attendant. |- | |You!! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |From under the pillow, Black Pudding pulled out a wooden comb that had been fashioned to a sharp point. Pretzel could only watch as Black Pudding walked out of the dungeon. Pretzel could feel that the owner of this memory was filled with guilt, shame, and regret. The negative emotions seemed to coalesce into a solid object that weighed heavily upon his chest, suffocating him. A huge explosion sounded, and as Pretzel was shocked back to reality, he grabbed a similarly stunned Oyster and move to dodge the falling rubble. |- | |(Was that...The memory of Dr. Kari's wife?...) |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Main • Next → |} Category:Castle Mystery